Talking Flower in the Common Room
by LoneStar93
Summary: When Reed told Kurt there was a girl looking for him, he could have never guessed who she actually was. Based on "Dalton" by CP Coulter. There's an OC.
1. Chapter 1

_So, I decided to write this after I read "Dalton" by CP Coulter. I felt so inspired by it that I ended up with this. There's a OC introduced here, I came up with her after the rumor that Anne Hathaway was going to guest star on Glee as Kurt's lesbian aunt. I hope you like it!_

_As I mention in my profile, English is not my first language so feel free to make any corrections._

_**NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or "Glee"**_

* * *

><p>Only God knows what Blaine and Kurt were doing locked in Blaine's room. But Reed forced himself to knock the door. "Kurt, Blaine, I'm sorry to interrupt whatever you guys are doing but there's a… situation in the common room."<p>

It worked, the door cracked open within seconds. "What kind of situation?" Blaine asked. "There's a talking flower… sorry, girl, looking for Kurt. He should go see what's going on before the Tweedles drive her crazy." Kurt stared at Reed. "I don't know who you're talking about, is it one of my friends from McKinley?"

"No! I have never seen her before… and the Tweedles won't stop talking to her. She said she just wanted to see you because she has been worried." Reed looked around, nervous. "I don't know who she is either, but she is looking for _you_, and I should check on her before something bad happens. There's a bunch of straight guys down there…" Reed whispered and finally left, leaving Kurt and Blaine wondering who she could be.

"A girl?" Blaine asked while they were going down the stairs. "Is there something else I don't know about you?" He smirked. "I don't even know who she is; maybe she's just mistaken and is actually looking for Julian…"

"I don't think so… His fans know Julian is in Stuart." Kurt was worried. Someone was looking for him, a girl, and he had no idea of who she was. Plus, Blaine seemed amused by the fact that a girl was looking for his boyfriend, but suddenly his expression darkened. "I feel sorry for her; the twins must really be driving her crazy if Reed was so scared that he had to go back."

"What do you mean? Is she going to be _ok_?"

"As long as she likes whatever the twins are doing with her, she'll be fine. You know how they can be when they see 'a talking flower.' We should hurry"

When they finally reached the common room, they saw how bad things were. There were boys everywhere, sitting in the couches and standing near the walls. All of them were looking to the farthest window in the hall, where the twins were leaning over someone while they gave her flowers.

"What's with the flowers?" Kurt asked Blaine. "Is something they like to do when they like someone" he simply replied, lifting his shoulders lightly.

"Who is she and where do I find another one like her?" said Dwight, who was excited and blushed "Tell me Kurt!" he shook his arms with violence. "I don't even know her! How am I supposed to know where to find someone like her?" Dwight blinked, and then sprayed Kurt once with his holy water. "Well, I hope than when you see her you'll recognize her and then get back to me with information…" He was furious, but at least he allowed Kurt to continue.

As he walked towards the window, he got a glimpse of the girl from behind. She had light brown hair, was dressed in fashionable clothes, and with a rather small waist. 'That's why she looks good' Kurt thought. She had a white dress that showed her legs from her knees to her feet that had a pair of black heels. From behind she looked like a shorter, dark-haired Quinn.

"Han?" Blaine suddenly asked making Kurt turn. "What are doing outside your room?" Caterpillar looked at him, confused. "I needed to see her on my own, I saw her arriving, but looking at her through a camera is far worse than the real thing" Blaine giggled a little; he couldn't believe Han was out of his room for a girl.

The next one Kurt saw was Wes; his eyes were going up and down the girl's legs, apparently he had a better view than Kurt. "If she is single, and is not interested in the twins, can you tell her I'm not taken?" he asked when he saw Kurt. "Wes, I don't know her! Ok?"

Somehow Kurt managed to get even closer because around the girl there were even more boys. Charlie was looking at her with a bright smile, Shane was staring too but he seemed more worried about Reed, who was trying to keep the twins from giving her even more flowers. Around her there must have been at least a couple hundred flowers, mostly red roses.

"Are you sure you don't like white roses?" said Evan "They'll look better on you" Ethan continued.

"No, thanks, I love red roses." She quickly replied. "You should both stop!" Reed finally exploded, "She is going to suffocate in the rose ocean you are creating. Oh, Kurt, you're here" he added when his roommate finally made it to where they were. The girl turned so fast she became blurry, before Kurt could even notice she was wrapped around him. Blaine was a little luckier; he was able to catch a full glimpse of her when she got up. Even if he was gay he had to admit she was very beautiful. Her hair was wavy and her eyes looked like honey, besides she also had a good body.

"Kurt!" she yelled while hugging him "I missed you so much, why you didn't call me? Burt told me everything on the phone, and your stepbrother gave me other details, but I can't believe I just found out…"

"Calm down…" Kurt didn't want to say anything else because he still hadn't seen her face properly; he stepped aside and broke the hug before finally realizing who she was and hugging her even tighter. "I'm so sorry!" he said in response "I should have called you the moment it happened, but I freaked out and I didn't know where you were, and I forgot your phone number… I'm sorry Lorraine, it will never happen again." They were both red-eyed and sobbing while they remained hugged. "You have to tell me everything," she urged "Now."

"Come with me," he said looking directly in her eyes. He held her hand and tried to take her outside of the common room. But Kurt immediately saw himself surrounded by boys demanding him to leave her behind. "We can take care of the pretty talking flower!" said enthusiastically the Tweedles. "No! It's obvious Kurt and her need to talk…"Reed said.

"I owe you one." Kurt whispered to his roommate when he was finally allowed to take her. Only, he found Blaine standing in front of him, waiting for a better explanation. "Blaine… um, she's uh…" he couldn't even breathe. "I'm Lorraine," she said happily, stretching her hand and shaking Blaine's. "Who are you?"

''I'm Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend…" Lorraine's eyes widened and she turned to look at Kurt. "You. Need. To. Tell. Me. Everything. Now! How come you have a boyfriend and I didn't know?" She was now smiling happily. Without advice she turned to Blaine and hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the family…" she whispered in his ear.

"Fam…" Blaine started to say, but Kurt stopped him dragging him and her away. "You're not taking a girl to your room, Kurt! It's against the rules." Charlie told him. "Like if the rules were respected in this house…" he replied. "You're not going anywhere with her unless you take someone else with you." Kurt thought about it, they already knew what brought him to Dalton, and finding a little more about his past won't hurt anybody. "Fine; I'll take Blaine, Wes, David, Reed, Dwight, Shane, the twins, Han, and you can come too Chaz…" The Windsor prefect agreed. "Fair, let's go."

The rest of the boys stayed inside the common room, watching the group as they left. Lorraine had caused them a very strong impression.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second part, I know it's a little bit shorter than the previous one but I'll update soon. :)_

_Once again English is not my first language, so feel free to make any corrections._

_Also, thanks a lot for the reviews and putting this story in your favorites, it actually means a lot to me!_

_**NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or Glee, or any of it's characters.**_

* * *

><p>"Kurt, would you mind explaining who is she?" Reed asked almost breathless when they finally made it to their room. Kurt looked everywhere and made sure the windows and door were closed. "Are you embarrassed of me?" Lorraine asked while staring at all the designer clothing inside Kurt and Reed's closet, and then she whispered "There's a lot of clothing here…" "Lorraine! Focus… I'm not embarrassed of you as a person, but about the things you could say about me…" Kurt blushed deeply. Lorraine was a good girl, but she loved talking a lot. That meant she'd say pretty much everything in just a few minutes. "Like what, Kurt? That you and I used to play 'Bride and Groom' when we were kids and you were the Bride and I was the Groom?"<p>

The room was filled immediately with giggles and repressed laughter. "Like that…" Kurt was scarlet by then. "You were a tomboy!" he fired back. "And you're still gay! I love you by the way" she smirked sensually making the twins sigh.

"Who are you?" Shane finally asked "I mean, your name is Lorraine and you seem to know Kurt quite a lot…" Lorraine interrupted him, "I'm Lorraine Simms, Kurt's cousin. You probably never heard of me, I live in Florida now, but I used to live in Ohio as a kid. When I moved I lost contact with everybody, including my pretty boy Kurt."

"We call him Alice" Evan said. "Alice? Why?" She turned to Kurt. "We're in Warblerland…" Everyone looked a little uncomfortable with it, but the Tweedles made sure to explain Lorraine everything about Warblerland and its internal functioning. They mentioned the initiation process, the jokes and finally the nicknames. She got used to them pretty fast. After that, Kurt explained carefully what had happened at McKinley and why he had to transfer to Dalton. Lorraine was mad, but only because she was the last to find out. She seemed very pleased to find his cousin safe and sound; even if he was surrounded by the craziness in Windsor House.

"Now… You have to explain me the 'boyfriend' thing, I thought you said you loved me, and turns out you love someone else…? I feel deeply betrayed and happy at the same time." Even if she spoke hardly a smile was showing in her face. Lorraine was thrilled to see Kurt happy. Kurt held Blaine's hand, and smiled. "Well… we had been good friends since he helped me with Karofsky, and when I moved here it just happened."

"You don't even have the words to describe it, both of you are so in love with each other." She smiled, a warm and honest gesture, Lorraine could have never been happier for something that happened to Kurt. "I guess he won't play your Bride anymore," Ethan started and Evan finished "You'll need to find yourself someone else to play with…" Lorraine looked at them with playful eyes "Sounds interesting, I've never had two brides before."

"Lorraine!" Kurt jumped "What…?" She laughed and then Kurt continued "What team do you bat for? I was never sure, because you were such a tomboy while growing up, and now you look so feminine…"

"Dunno, never actually asked myself… I guess I could be bi, since I like both guys and dolls but I'm not interested in labels, Kurt. I feel comfortable with myself, and as long as the ones around me feel the same then I don't care." Kurt was surprised by how honest Lorraine was being; she usually kept her feelings for herself… He knew it was going to be hard, but he forced himself to ask "Were you bullied, too?" Lorraine turned around, and looked through the window, thinking. "I was, a lot. I hated myself for being who I was, but eventually I realized I hated them more for making me feel bad. I took a break from school and when I came back I showed them I didn't care what they thought about me because I loved myself. Having a gay cousin, a lesbian mother and a crazy grandma made me think of me as normal, part of the family, you know? I know it's crazy but… this is Me." Everyone in the room was surprised to hear this, but they were more amazed by the fact that her voice never broke.

"Are you still in school?" Reed asked, breaking the tense silence that had built inside the room. "I'm a junior, but on spring break right now. I found about what happened to Kurt and skipped the trip. So far, it has been worth it." She looked at her cousin who was holding hands with Blaine, smiling, and then turned to the twins who showed her big identical smiles. "I should go now… It's getting dark. Can I come back tomorrow?" Charlie nodded. "We're on spring break too, but most of us are staying to finish doing homework. We'll leave eventually." All of them nodded in agreement. Lorraine finally left. But not without giving the twins a piece of paper with her number in it and instead of saying goodbye to them she whispered "Call me…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's part three of this story, this time a little longer._

_Once again if you have any corrections to make, just do it. _

_I would also like to thank all the ones who have been reading this, I'm happy that you find this interesting enough to come back and keep reading. The response to this fic has been bigger to the one I was actually expecting, so thank you so much. A less than three to all of you._

**_NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>Lorraine came back the next day as promised, and was received by the smiling Tweedles, who surrounded her with flowers one more time. She also saw two boys talking to each other from a distance, but since she didn't know them she totally forgot about it. The twins and Charlie included her in one of their Nerf battles, that ended with all of them covered in paints since the twins finally decided to trade the Nerf guns for paintball ones. After lunch, Kurt and Reed dragged her to their room where they played dress-up; still she was more exited in showing the twins the clothes that she found good enough.<p>

Lorraine had never seen anybody happier than at the moment when the Andersons came back from a lunch with their mother. Kurt and Reed's smiles grew bigger when they saw Blaine and Shane, respectively. "Come on, get yourselves a room!" Lorraine suggested while rolling her eyes right after Blaine stole Kurt a kiss.

Soon after that, Shane insisted on teaching her some dance moves which she picked up easily enough even if they were complicated. It had been a rough day for all of them, but still they found the time to get together and listen to Blaine's tunes. Kurt forced himself to look at his cousin while she held both of the twins' hands. Amazingly she was only focusing on Evan; her head was resting on his strong shoulder.

Lorraine stared at Blaine while he played, he was very good but she was trying to figure out something else. When his gaze locked in her eyes it seemed like if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but not in a bad way, he just seemed surprised to see her there. She was going to have to talk to him, in private.

An hour later they came back to Windsor, all exhausted and looking forward to sleep. While most of them stayed at the common room, Blaine went upstairs to leave his guitar. He consciously left the door open, so he was rather surprised when he heard it closing behind him. "Kurt, we need to come back…" he whispered, but a female voice replied "I'm not Kurt, but I need to talk to you."

Blaine was startled; he wasn't expecting Lorraine to follow him. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" She slowly walked around the room, finally sitting in the couch at the middle of the common area. "I don't know… You tell me. It's hard to ignore the way you look at me, did I do something that made you upset?"

"Not really…" Blaine smiled faintly "I was just wondering how you did it." Lorraine was clueless. "What exactly? Survive the twins?" He giggled a little in response. "Not really the twins, they can be survived if you try hard enough. I meant the bullying."

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked at her, and then turned towards the corkboard near his bed. She also looked at it. "They're not in uniforms so I guess they're your friends from before you came here." He slowly nodded. "Erin, Micah, Jude, and you know me and my brother Shane. We called ourselves the 'Fab Five' but those days are over." Blaine sighed silently. "You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to… But if you feel like doing so, I'm here to hear you…"

Blaine gazed at her. Sighing loudly, he sat in the couch next to her and started talking. "We were friends in high school. Erin was a lesbian, and the four of us were gay. The school hated us. The bullying was something we had to go through every day. Things got out of control when Jude was killed. We all lived in fear that the same could happen to us, and Erin couldn't take it anymore. She skipped town with her girlfriend."

"Then what happened?" Blaine had his face buried in his hands, but he looked up to her. "Shane was dating Micah and he had him over at our house one day. My parents walked in and saw Micah half-naked in the couch because Shane had gone to the kitchen. I was going down the stairs at that moment, so I took it all. I didn't want my brother to out himself yet. My dad beat the crap out of me." In silence, Blaine was sobbing. "And that's how you ended up in Dalton…" she finished.

"Kurt is the best thing that happened to me since then" he finished, now with a smile. "I can buy that. But I'm also sad to hear what happened to you. You were forced to run away, and people should not be forced to do things."

"Why didn't you run? I mean, your situation was far worse than mine. At least I was just gay. You are bi, isn't that worse to deal with?" His gaze was questioning. "I'm going to hate myself after this but I'm going to tell you something I haven't even told Kurt. Promise me you won't tell him." She looked deeply scared and thoughtful. "I won't." he promised.

"I was a sophomore and I dated this jock. He was… abusing me; verbally and physically. I could show you my scars but I would have to strip in front of you, which won't make Kurt happy." He giggled a little while she looked down. Blaine was holding her hand tightly showing her that no matter what he'll be there. "I hated him, but I had to keep going because everybody thought I was straight. Then, she came along. Vanessa…" She looked at him, smiling faintly. "I already knew I was bi, but I couldn't date her; Vanessa was straight too. Luckily, she made me see how much my boyfriend was hurting me. I called it off."

Blaine saw in Lorraine's eyes the pain telling him this was making her feel. But she was strong, and kept on. "Given the amount of time I spent with Vanessa people started wondering. She confronted me and I told her the truth about my sexuality. Nessa had a huge heart, and when I told her I didn't see her as girlfriend material she was relieved and our friendship continued. Sadly, the other students didn't see it that way. I came out of the closet and embraced myself. Nessa wasn't ashamed to say that I was her friend. It got worse eventually, we were both bullied. Finally they decided to take the matter in their own hands; they chased us down an alley and beat us badly. After beating us my ex told me it had been because I dumped him for a girl and that he hoped we both died. Nessa was worse than me, so I had to call 911. When the paramedics arrived and rushed us to the hospital we were barely alive."

"What happened with Vanessa?" Blaine asked, even if he felt he knew the answer. "She was in a coma for a few days. When I was released, I basically spent every minute in her room. One night she woke up and told me she was not sorry of being my friend; she then gave me this" Blaine looked at the pendant in Lorraine's necklace, it was a red rose. "She closed her eyes and never came back to life. I felt so sick for what they did to her that all I wanted to do was kill them. But I remembered Nessa and decided to go back and show them that I didn't care what they thought of me because I liked who I was."

"Your story is far worse than mine. You stayed to fight them while I was pushed away… You know? I always kept Jude's camera with me… It may contain information about who killed him, but I don't have the guts to give it to anybody." She smirked a little, repressing the tears that threatened to fall. "You don't have to give them the camera, just the film inside of it."

"Thank you, for trusting me enough to tell me this." Blaine kissed her forehead and hugged her. Finally Lorraine broke in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's part four. Enjoy!_

_Once again, English is not my first language so feel free to make any corrections._

**_NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>The intense day had left everybody more tired than usual, so they didn't actually catch that both Lorraine and Blaine were missing. After more than hour passed, they decided to look for them. The pair was found in Blaine's room, sleeping. The other Windsor boys had questions, but they decided to save them for later. Kurt was the most confused one, but he will ask them in the morning.<p>

Lorraine was the first to wake up the next morning, only to see Blaine's room crowded with sleeping bodies. Apparently the conspirators had spent the night there. Somehow Kurt had managed to squeeze himself in the same couch as Blaine and her, so when she got up their bodies clashed together and stayed right there. Without making noise Lorraine left the room and walked towards the kitchen. Outside the day was beautiful.

After finding nothing eatable in the kitchen Lorraine went outside. Once again she saw two boys sitting in a bench, talking. The same ones as the day before, this time they seemed in better terms than before. One of them was blonde and the other was brunet. She will ask about them later.

When she finally made it to her car she looked down at her clothes and laughed at the mess she was made. _Pretty boy, I had to go because I lost my good looks after sleeping with you and your boo in a couch. Ask Chaz if I can sleep-over again tonight…I can stay with the Tweedles! 3 – L_. Lorraine texted her cousin before she finally got in her car and drove back to Lima; where she stayed at Burt's house again. _Charlie said you can stay tonight, but I say stay away from the Tweedles! You'll sleep with me and Reed. – K._

_You're so boring! I was hoping to get to second base with Evan… What if I stay with them, and I trade Shane with you, so that everybody is happy? – L_

_You're nuts… if you keep talking like that I will ban your entrance to Dalton – K_

_I have two handsome twins that will be more than happy to open a couple doors for me… I'll see you in a while! – L_

Kurt sighed and nodded lightly; he had missed her cousin and her crazy ideas. Then he laughed so hard that a whole bunch of Windsor boys were immediately in his room. "What is wrong with him?" David asked. "Are we missing some kind of joke here?" the twins wondered with their eyebrows raised. "She's crazy! Totally insane… And I had missed her so much!" Finally the attack of hysterical laughter stopped and Kurt looked at his friends. "Lorraine was a huge part of my life since the very beginning. Even if sometimes all I wanted to do was kill her. I remember when for my fifth birthday she gave me a card that held 'a surprise;' when I opened that thing it said 'Congratulations, I just realized you're gay!' I was so freaking mad at her! When years later I embraced my sexuality I remembered the card. It was like if she always knew."

"Was it hard? To… split?" Reed asked nervously, a little red showing in his cheeks. "We didn't know it was going to be for so long. We thought it was for maybe a few weeks, but weeks turned in years and we lost each other. Now that she's back I don't want to let her go! And her texts are so crazy…!"Kurt laughed again this time softer.

"We can talk to her and make her stay at Dobry!" The Tweedles grinned at the idea. "She won't stay. If it was hard to bring me here, it will be worse with her. Her head is thicker than mine!"

"We've seen thicker heads" The twins smiled and looked directly at Blaine and Dwight.

"She won't give in. I've known her since forever."


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's part five!_

**_NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>"How is he doing?" Back in Lima, Burt was interrogating Lorraine. "He's fine Burt, his friends are really sweet, and the school is safe." Burt nodded. "And what about this kid Blaine?" She looked down; so far she didn't know how much Burt knew about Kurt's relationship. "He's the sweetest of them all, a true example of a gentleman. Kurt is lucky to have him as his friend."<p>

"Friend, huh? Have you noticed anything besides that? I mean, like… love or something." Lorraine laughed softly, but her reply was harsher. "I'm not going to Dalton to find out about Kurt's love life. I go there because I love my cousin, and he loves me back. If Blaine and Kurt are dating, that's none of my business. Besides, if they were together they'll tell you." Burt was now smiling. "I know Kurt and Blaine are dating, I just want your opinion about him." Lorraine sighed in relief. "Then I have to tell you that Blaine is the best boyfriend ever, even I want someone like him, without the gay of course."

"Any of the other guys caught you eye?" Lorraine remembered the twins; especially Evan, but she shook her head lightly. "I'm going to be here for a week, and I'm not looking for a one night stand."

"Your mom wants you to come back to Ohio, and you'll always be welcome at my house. Since Kurt's room is empty you could stay there…" Burt was being honest, but Lorraine rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying, Burt." He smiled, but it was a smile that said 'This isn't over.'

"I think you should stay, honey" Carole said from the kitchen. "This house is open for you, and having you around Kurt seems to be making him even happier. Besides, I'll love to have another girl in the house." All the kind words made Lorraine hesitate. "I'll think about it, but I'm not promising anything."

Carole and Burt smirked while Lorraine left the kitchen. When she came back, a bag was in her back. "You're leaving again? You just came back!" Burt told her. "I know, but there seems to be a sleepover at Dalton. I'm just going to check that Blaine and Kurt stay at least three feet from each other during the whole night." Burt glared at her. "Fine, six feet; goodnight all of you!" Just when she was about to leave Burt caught her arm. "Yes?" her left eyebrow was raised. "Did you meet Logan?" Burt seemed a little upset when he mentioned the name. "No, I haven't; I've been around Windsor all this time but…"

"That's why you don't know him, he's in Stuart." Burt looked into other direction. "Should I know something about him?" Burt looked away one more time. "Burt, is there anything I need to know about this guy Logan?" This time he looked at her. "He came here once, and told me things that happened in Windsor… Like crazy stuff and I was kind of worried about Kurt." Lorraine didn't know what to say. "Look Burt, Kurt is fine and he is happy at Dalton. I don't know who he is or what this Logan guy was trying to do when he told you that, but I can assure you Kurt is perfectly fine. If you don't believe me then I'll have him call you once I'm there, so that he can tell you." Burt blinked a couple of times but shook his head and said "No, don't make him call me. I know he is fine. But if you hear anything let me know."

She left finally, not without saying 'I will' to Burt. Once she got inside her car and started thinking about the things Burt told her, she got worried. Like, really worried. 'Who was Logan?' she thought. Lorraine understood the school enough to realize that Windsor and Stuart were not in good terms. She hoped she could get more information with Kurt.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's part six, I hope you like it. Part seven will be very short, so I will probably update later today... :)_

_I can't describe with words the response this fic has had, Over a 1,000 hits in less than a week. To all the ones following this story, thank you so much for reading this, it means a lot to me._

**_NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>"Hi, there." Lorraine was not surprised to find two identical blond guys waiting for her outside of Windsor house. At least two roses were given to her. "We missed you, and you almost missed the curfew…" She could only smile before she was interrupted again. "Transfer to Dobry Hall" This time she looked up at Evan. "I can't believe everybody wants me to come to Ohio! Sorry guys, but no. Besides, Dobry Hall is too expensive for me." Both twins grinned at her. "We can pay for your tuition, we want you here."<p>

"Forget it Tweedles, I won't stay" From the kitchen she heard Kurt yelling "I told you!" Evan and Ethan smirked devilishly and before she could say something they were already running towards the kitchen. "We're so breaking the rules today!" Wes came screaming down the stairs. "Why is that?" Wes looked around her. "Don't you hear how everything is quiet in Windsor? The house is basically ours for the night! Most of the students already left…"

"You're kidding me?" Wes looked up; most of the guys coming down the stairs were dressed in casual clothing, smiling brightly. There were no signs of Charlie, but a pretty girl was next to David. "Lorraine, this is my beautiful girlfriend Katherine." He said proudly. "You should not introduce me pretty girls, David. It's nice to meet you Katherine." Katherine looked confused, but quickly said "It's nice to meet you too, Lorraine." Both girls looked at each other for a moment; finally Lorraine was almost tackled by Shane. "SO, if you're Kurt's cousin and he's dating my brother, that means we're kind of family too, right?" She laughed hard, but answered. "Kind of." Lorraine saw herself raised over the ground at least two feet by Shane's strong arms. Finally when he put her back in the ground she realized most of the others were already in the kitchen. Blaine stayed behind and walked with her without saying a word. "Are we cool after what happened yesterday?" she asked. "Totally…" was the answer she got.

Inside the kitchen everybody was running around. Dwight was still in pajamas. The twins were devouring hot cookies, and Kurt was baking tirelessly. "Come here, Queen!" said the twins. Lorraine walked towards them without taking her eyes of Kurt. She knew that the only cookie recipe he knew was his mother's. "Making cookies, huh?" Kurt turned around and saw her gaze. "Yes, you know which ones." He simply replied.

"We saved you a spot, Queen." Kurt turned to Evan, at his right was Ethan and the empty spot was at his left, at the farthest corner of the table. Evan wanted Lorraine to sit next to him, without sharing her with anybody else. She looked surprised but without word sat next to him. Immediately, he moved closer to her and held her hand. Lorraine seemed startled but she gave herself to the touch and slowly leaned her head over his shoulder. Their hands were interlaced over the table.

Kurt turned to Blaine; his boyfriend was as surprised as he was. They've never seen one of the twins doing something that the other was not. The other Windsor boys seemed surprised too, but they decided to stay quiet; or at least until Dwight saw it.

"You're a demon!" he yelled. "A disgusting little demon! What kind of spell did you put on the twins?" Dwight's face was turning a little red while he pointed with a spoon to Lorraine's face. "What do you mean, Dwight?" She didn't see that one coming.

"You're holding hands with Evan, but not with Ethan! You're splitting the twins apart…!" This time Dwight looked around him, trying to find supporters but he only found confused faces. "She's a demon! Don't you guys see it? I need my rock salt and some holy water…"

"Dwight, she's not a demon…"This was Reed, trying to make his friend come back to reality. "She's a girl and she's holding hands with a guy." Dwight couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Then, why is she holding hands only with Evan and not with Ethan too?"

The twins looked at each other, finally realizing what Dwight meant. "We like the talking flower, and I would love holding hands with her… But I'm going to give her to my brother since he seems to like her more than me." Kurt almost saw Dwight's eyes jump out of his head. The twins seemed to be splitting, even slightly. Evan didn't even say a word; he was too worried looking at Lorraine.

"I know I'm a freak, Dwight, but that doesn't make me a demon." her smile was bright. "You said your grandmother is crazy, how am I supposed to think you're a beautiful creature?" He looked scared; his hands were holding the holy water sprayer. "I did say she's crazy, but that doesn't make her a demon either."

"What's up with her? I thought she was bipolar or something…" Kurt's eyes were filled with questions. "I don't think she is bipolar… I think she just wants some attention." Kurt blinked. "Attention?"

"Kurt, last week she was a retired Nazi hunter, and a month ago she said she was a wild cat… She just wants someone to see her doing crazy stuff…" At that moment her phone vibrated in her pocket. _Guess what your beautiful grandma is now…? A freaking firefighter! She already broke two windows with the fire extinguisher, and the carpet is a white fluffy mess…! Please tell me you're going to stay in Ohio and take me with you? – M. _

"Look at this" Lorraine put her phone inside Kurt's open hand. He read the text and giggled. "I agree with you, she just wants to be noticed."


	7. Chapter 7

_This is so short it's almost embarrassing... But I hope you enjoy it! :)_

**_NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>When the Windsor boys left the kitchen to continue the sleepover at the common room, Lorraine fell behind and Kurt stayed with her. "Are you going to stay?" Kurt's voice was soft but filled with hope. "I don't know, Kurt. I miss Ohio and I miss you. Now I made more friends and I feel like I'm going to miss them too if I go away."<p>

Kurt looked at the group of people in front of them; his sight remained a little longer in Evan's back. "I think you'll be missed too". Lorraine sighed and looked at his cousin's blue eyes. "If I stay, I don't want to go to Dobry Hall. I don't have the money to pay for it, and I won't allow the twins to pay it for me." Kurt returned the gaze. "I know, so does that means you're staying?" His eyes were filled with hope one more time. Lorraine sighed, looked down, and a little smile appeared in the corner of her lips. "I'll let you know in the morning."

Lorraine hurried her steps and soon she caught up with the twins. Blaine slowed down and came closer to Kurt. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked. "Nothing special, just cousin to cousin talk." Blaine nodded and continued walking next to his boyfriend towards the common room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's part eight! A little short i must admit, but I hope you enjoy it...!_

**_NOTE: I do not own "Dalton or Glee._**

* * *

><p>The Windsor common room had been totally arranged for the occasion. At least four different game consoles were scattered around the floor and there was food everywhere. In front of a Nintendo Wii, David and Wes were already starting a game together. The twins were also near; the four of them were going to play the same.<p>

In a matter of seconds everybody was around the four players. Kurt and Blaine sat together in a couch; at Blaine's feet was Shane. Dwight was in the farthest corner of another couch, still holding the holy water. Katherine was sitting close to David, in the same couch as Lorraine. But Reed was a different story. He was in a table nearby, looking bored at the game. For a moment, Reed's eyes locked in Lorraine's and then looked away.

Lorraine left the couch and joined Reed in the table. "Are you okay little Dormouse?" she asked him. "Yeah… I'm just… Well it doesn't matter."

"Why do you think it doesn't matter? You are important Reed." Reed smiled faintly for only a second. "I don't feel that way." Lorraine was shocked to hear that. "Reed, is there something bothering you? If you want to tell me about it, I'm all ears."

From where the players were, Shane turned and saw Reed with Lorraine. He attempted to get up, but Kurt stopped him with a glare. "Let them talk." Shane looked again in their direction, but sat back. Evan had turned too, but Ethan punched him for losing focus on the game. "Come on brother! We can't let Wes-and-David beat us!" Evan's attention was quickly in the game again. "Let's crush them!"

"Reed…" her voice was a soft whisper. Reed was looking through the window. Lorraine knew she could get in trouble because of what she was going to do, but she slowly moved her hand until it touched Reed's. He looked at her immediately. "That's… nice." Reed looked down, spending extra time looking at her hand. "Reed, are you confused with your feelings?"

"I don't know. I mean I really like Shane but when you touched me it felt nice too." Lorraine was not surprised to hear this, so she decided to give Reed some advice. "You're not sure if you're just gay or bi, I see. Look, Reed… You're so young that it doesn't matter what you are, you just have to be yourself."

"What if my mom finds out that I like Shane, Lorraine?" Reed seemed so worried. "My gosh, Reed! Is your parents' duty to love you, no matter what you are!" Reed looked at Shane and Blaine, both knew the story about Mr. Anderson beating Blaine because of his sexuality. "Some seem to don't get it as good as others…" They now looked at Kurt. "Reed, look… I believe that as long as you like who you are, and other people like you because of who you are, you'll be fine."

"Is that why you like Evan? Even if he's insane…" Lorraine laughed. "We're not talking about me, Reed, we are talking about you. That means the question is who do _you_ like?" Reed looks up at her eyes. "I don't know… I like everybody is this room."

"Reed Van Kamp, have you held Shane's hand?" Reed nodded. "You are now holding mine, which hand do you like holding the most?" Reed lowered his gaze, sighed loudly, and replied. "Shane's. Does that make me…?"

"It doesn't make you anything, forget the label. What is important here is that you are sure what you like." Reed smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess is what matters now… At least until my mother finds out."

"She won't hate you. Look at you, the son of a famous fashion editor. Probably everybody is waiting for the moment that you come out, but still that doesn't mean you have to… Like Lady Gaga said in 'Born this Way', _'There's nothing wrong with loving who you are.'_ Remember that, and forget the stupid label."


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's part 9! I really hope you like this one. There's a song below: The Climb by Miley Cyrus._

_Since in "Dalton" the twins are SO close with each other I tried to keep it that way, but as I this story progressed I felt like I couldn't do it. The way I wrote this or thought about it from the beginning didn't include the twins splitting a little, at the end it ended up being like that. _:/_ So don't hate me for it. _

_Also, this story is about to finish; I'm thinking maybe a few more chapters, and then a sequel in a different story or continue in this one. But since I'm not sure, I'm open to suggestions._

**_NOTE: I do not own "Dalton" or Glee._**

* * *

><p>"YES!" David and Wes were shouting with joy, they were winning the game. Evan and Ethan were furious. Amazingly the result of the game changed drastically after Reed and Lorraine joined them again. Reed sat next to Shane and Lorraine came back to the couch she shared with Katherine. "Come on, Evan. I know you can do this." A scream, a groan, and the twins jumped. "WE WON!"<p>

The room burst in laughter immediately. The Tweedles made huge reverences for their audience, blowing kisses at them. Katherine was holding David's hand to give him some kind of comfort while Blaine was smiling at Wes with a look that said 'Maybe next time.' Kurt and Lorraine were applauding when Evan came closer and took her hand. Suddenly, he pulled her out of the couch and pressed her against him in a tight hug. Lorraine hugged him tightly in return, but she was not ready when Evan kissed her. It was a just a warm little peck, but she fell for it in no time.

The whole room was awkwardly silent; all of them were staring at the couple kissing in front of them. The one who finally broke the silence was Shane that whistled soundly. Both Evan and Lorraine turned to look around at the smiling faces. Evan's hand remained in her waist when they came back to their seats.

Kurt was studying his cousin carefully as she sat. "Do you mind explaining?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What should I explain? That I just kissed a guy in front of you? Come on, Kurt, you've done the same in front of me. By the way, I promised Burt I'll keep you at least six feet away from Blaine, so consider moving your ass." Kurt now raised both eyebrows. "So, you can make out with a guy you just met, and I have to keep six feet away from my boyfriend?" She smiled. "Basically, I told Burt I'll take care of you not of me."

Blaine got up, "I'm going to get my guitar, since you guys stopped playing. And, I will be six feet away from Kurt while I get it. When I come back, I can't promise anything." His smirk towards Kurt was huge. "My gosh, get a room!" Lorraine laughed. From the door, Blaine turned around quickly and yelled back, "If you sing… Maybe I'll get Kurt alone in a room with me."

"You just got yourself a deal, Anderson!" she replied back, and then directed her grin to Kurt. "Since when do you sing?" he sounded like if he was going to choke. "I've had some practice; does glee club sound familiar to you? We have those in Florida too, pretty boy." When Blaine came back with his guitar, Lorraine got up and whispered something in his ear. Blaine sighed and smiled. "Fine, who are you singing this one to?" She looked around the room. "No one in special is something for all of you here." Blaine started strumming in his guitar. "I don't actually like this singer, but this song has this something I would like to share with all of you."

_I can almost see it.  
>That dream I'm dreaming, but<br>There's a voice inside my head saying  
>You'll never reach it<em>

Lorraine looked at Wes and David, still devastated for losing the game.

_Every step I'm takin'  
>Every move I make<br>Feels lost with no direction,  
>my faith is shakin'<br>But I gotta keep tryin'  
>Gotta keep my head held high<em>

She now looked at Blaine and Shane, the ones with problems with his father.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>ain't about how fast I get there  
>ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb_

Lorraine looked at Reed, making him remember their conversation.

_The struggles I'm facing  
>The chances I'm taking<br>Sometimes might knock me down, but  
>No I'm not breaking<br>I may not know it, but  
>These are the moments that<br>I'm gonna remember most  
>I've just gotta keep goin', and<br>I gotta be strong  
>Just keep pushing on, cause<em>

Finally her eyes caught Kurt's eyes. His eyes were reddish at the corners, somewhere between impressed and moved by the performance.

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
>I'm always gonna wanna make it move<br>Always gonna be an uphill battle  
>Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose<br>Ain't about how fast I get there  
>Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side<br>It's the climb  
>Keep on movin'<br>Keep climbin'  
>Keep the faith baby<br>It's all about, it's all about  
>The climb<br>Keep the faith, keep your faith, woah_

Lorraine finished the last words of the song with tears in her eyes while she looked at all the presents in the room. Kurt was the first one to get up and hug her, then Reed, and finally the Andersons.

"Please, Queen, transfer to Dobry Hall" This was Evan, who was getting up and reaching for her hand. "No, I can't pay for it and I won't accept someone paying for it." She took a deep breath, sighed, and looked up. "However, I'll stay in Ohio as long as you guys want me here."

The room roared in cheers. Evan kissed Lorraine again, and Ethan did the same as his twin. She received tons of hugs from the other boys. "I'll make you stay at Dobry" Evan told her. "Keep dreaming, Tweedle-Dum."


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's part 10! A little short, sadly, but I hope you enjoy it!_

_As I said before, this story is about to end. I'm thinking in writing a sequel, but I'm not sure whether to do it here or in a different story. I would be happy to recieve suggestions :)_

**_NOTE: I don't own "Dalton" or glee._**

* * *

><p>As it happened the last time, Lorraine got up earlier than everybody. The Windsor common room was filled with sleeping bags and boys in pajamas. This time instead of stopping by the kitchen she went directly to the cold morning outside.<p>

She remembered the last night while she walked around the empty gardens. They had spent the night singing and dancing. The video games were forgotten quickly and they had just been enjoying each other's company. Evan and her spent most of their time curled up in the couch, sharing occasional kisses with each other. Reed and Shane were holding hands the whole time too, and Blaine and Kurt were hugged together. At their feet Ethan and Wes were having a thumb fight. David was taking Katherine back to her house, where he spent the night.

Lorraine laughed at the memory; she really liked to hang out with those guys. She also remembered saying that she will stay in Ohio as long as they wanted her there. It was something she had thought since she found out she was moving to Florida for longer than expected. But now it was more complicated because her life had changed so much in such little time. Her mom and her grandma will have to come too. _Mom, I thought about it and I'm staying in Ohio. I'll go back to Florida to finish school and help you pack stuff. You and grandma will come with me too. I'll tell Burt to see if he knows a good house or apartment we can buy or rent. – L._

_My sweet lord! What the hell? I thought you wanted to come back here… Is there a guy involved in this? – M. _

_Yes, mom! His name is Kurt Hummel, and he is your nephew in case you don't remember him! He's grandma's grandson as well…! Please come…? – L. _

_Come back and we'll talk. We both want to see Kurt, honey. But we have to think properly before making rushed decisions. – M._

_Whatever, mum. Make up your mind soon! I miss you both, and it's been a while since you were in Ohio. – L._

_Fine! I'll think about it and let you know… Come back and we'll figure something out. – M._

_Cool! I'll be there by the end of the week… Love you! – L._

Lorraine pocketed her phone, but took it out again when she felt another text arriving.

_Stop telling me nice things because that's not going to make me change my mind immediately. I'll talk to Burt instead of you. And don't text back! –M. _

Lorraine smiled and pocketed her phone once again. The gardens at Dalton were unusually quiet, like the calm before the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

_First of all I'd like to apologize for being a little later than usual... But here's part 11!_

_After this there's only one more part left... :(_

_**NOTE: I do not own "Dalton," Glee, or any of its characters.**_

_**WARNING: strong language and some violence.**_

* * *

><p>While she kept walking around the gardens, Lorraine heard the voices of two males arguing. Before she got into trouble for listening to private conversations she turned around and tried to leave.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" a strong voice yelled behind her. The boys were closer to her than she had initially thought. "I suppose you are with the Windsor boys since they're the only ones who bring girls on campus…"

"I'm sorry, but that's none of your business." The blond boy glared at her. "Well, turns out it is problem since I'm the only prefect here. Charlie and Justin are gone." His green eyes were piercing hers.

"Then I'll leave. Let me just say goodbye." Lorraine attempted to leave and go back to Windsor, but the guy grabbed her arm. "Ouch, you are hurting me!" she yelled.

"You're not going anywhere, girl. I'll take you to the principal's office to see if they finally kick those boys out of here." A second young man showed up, this one was a little shorter and had brown hair. Lorraine found him rather familiar. "Logan, stop! She was not listening to us; I saw her walking around but…"

"Shut the hell up, Julian!" Both names sunk into Lorraine's mind. The guy with brown hair was Julian Larson; the actor from 'Something Damaged,' her last girlfriend loved that show. And Logan, probably the same one that Burt told her about. "So, you are Logan, I've heard of you." She simply said while trying to ignore the growing pain in her arm.

"See, Julian! She's heard of me! Who wouldn't have heard of me? John Logan Wright III!"

"You're the senator's son…" she gasped. "You meant the GAY son of the senator, right?" Logan now pulled her closer than before, without loosening the grip.

"I don't care if you are gay, straight or a dinosaur; just let me go!" she almost begged. "Logan, did you take your meds today? Please tell me you did…" This was Julian once again, trying to ease Logan's strong arm. "I didn't take that shit today, Jules, because I thought I wasn't going to need them… Turns out I don't need them."

Logan started walking while pulling Lorraine, Julian following close. They walked past Windsor and kept moving towards the faculty offices. The doors of Windsor banged open when they saw the two Stuarts walking with Lorraine. "Logan!" He turned immediately, it was Kurt.

"Hi, Alice. I hope you're happy today because I'm going to ruin your world. See this little bitch? She's the one that will get you and your friends expelled." Logan smirked furiously and kept walking. One by one, the other guys arrived and they were able to stop Logan. "Logan, stop it! She wasn't listening… Let her go!" Julian was almost desperate.

"Since we are all here, let's hear what you have to say princess." Logan finally let Lorraine go. "I didn't listen to anything, you asshole! I was texting my mom… You are the one who is seeing things where there's nothing to be seen. Leave me alone, ridiculous brat!"

Logan slapped Lorraine in the face with brutal strength. The girl's body bent to one side, her hands covering the place where she received the hit. Everybody was staring, aghast. Lorraine lifted her head just a little bit; her hair was covering what must have been a bloody mess. Logan took a step closer and grinned. "You just can't take one simple punch, right lady?"

Lorraine raised her leg, and her knee crashed against Logan's crotch. Logan was bent at his waist, his hands between his legs. "Seems like you can't either…" she stopped and caught some breath before continuing. "Next time, don't mess with me boy, I've dealt with people worse than you and I won't hesitate to take you down."

As predicted, Lorraine's face was a mess. There was blood coming from her nose, her lip was broken, and her cheek was swollen and red. But her eyes were clear and glancing into Logan's direction. "Do you think that because I'm a girl I wouldn't hit you? I may be a girl, but I'm not a porcelain doll, Logan. So stop messing with me or my friends or I'll end you. Now, if you excuse me, I need to clean my face off because of the mess you left in it."

Lorraine turned around and started walking, but then she made a sudden spin and glanced back at Logan. "Oh, by the way, stay away from Kurt. Besides, from what I see, the actor is your fuck buddy anyways. You don't need another one."

Logan was insanely furious. 'Besides from listening to private conversations, she now wants to tell me what to do?' he thought. "What did you just say?" Lorraine looked back to where he was standing. "I think you heard me right. Stay away from Kurt." Logan took a step forward. "No, repeat what you said about me and Julian." Lorraine left the comfort of Kurt's arms; he had been holding her since she started going back to the house. By now, her face was even more swollen than before, but at least they used one of Reed's handkerchiefs to clean up the blood. "Do I really need to say it? It's pretty obvious, you know."

"The only way you can know that is because you heard our conversation." Lorraine laughed lightly; she and Logan were face-to-face again. The others were around them, waiting to interfere at the smallest sign of more violence. "I know it because I see it in both of your faces. Something is happening between the two of you, but I chose the words unconsciously at the moment. If it bothers you, then I'm sorry. I won't say again."

"What bothers me is not your word choice but the fact that you know." He was still mad. "Look, Logan, if you're worried that I may go and tell everybody about this you are wrong. I don't care about your personal life or the actor's one."

"Logan, she doesn't even live here," Kurt stepped closer when he saw Logan fists cracking. "She'll be gone in a few days. And she won't tell, the same way none of us will. Your secret is safe with us." All the Windsor boys nodded. "What's wrong with you, Alice? I thought you were gay, and now you are protecting her…?"

"She's my cousin, Logan. I have to protect her, the same way she has protected me since I have memory." Kurt hugged his cousin tightly. "Fine, then. I'll leave you all alone. But try to keep her away from here. I won't tell the principal, but if she finds out you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"Thanks, Logan." Kurt said as both Stuarts left. Logan was still upset, but there were a thousand apologies in Julian's eyes as they walked away. "Logan, you shouldn't have hit her." Logan closed his eyes, trying to focus. "I know, but I honestly thought she heard us." Julian stopped Logan and stood there, waiting for Logan's green eyes to meet his. "We have to be more careful, that's all." Julian smiled a little. "Yeah, we'll have to be." They both smiled lightly and walked away towards Stuart.


	12. Chapter 12

_So, here it is. The last part... I really hope you like it! _

_I already started working on a sequel, and soon I will start posting. If you're interested wait for it!_

_**NOTE: I don not own "Dalton" or Glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Lorraine, are you going to be fine?" Back at Kurt's room in Windsor, Reed was looking sick just at the sight of her face. There was still some blood coming from her nose, the lip was already healing and even if her cheek was still reddish and swollen Lorraine was definitely better. "Yes, Reed, I'll be more than fine; don't worry about it. I've looked worse than this…"<p>

She looked up only to find Blaine's eyes, he knew why she had been worse. Thankfully, Kurt was too busy wiping the blood off her face to care or pay attention to it. The twins were sitting at Lorraine's left, Evan was holding her hand. Reed was sitting with Shane and Dwight in his bed. Blaine and Kurt were in the couch in front of Kurt's bed, where Lorraine was. Wes and David were standing at the door, it was easier for them to find something if it was needed.

"I hope this doesn't make you change your mind, Queen." Evan said softly while he pressed a light kiss in her swollen cheek. "It won't, Evan. I'll stay in Ohio. But not in Dobry."

Lorraine stayed in Dalton again for the night. Her nerves were going to betray while driving back to Lima and besides Burt will be more worried than he should because of her condition. Kurt quickly called his father to let him know.

"Hi dad, how are you?"

"_Hey, Kurt! I'm good, how are you and how's Lorraine? I thought she'll be back tonight. Finn had to eat her dinner, not that he's upset about it!" _

"I'm fine but Lorraine is tired so she'll probably stay here again. I hope you don't mind."

"_Not at all, Kurt. In fact I'm happy to see she's getting along with you guys."_ Kurt looked to where Lorraine was. They had all moved to the common room again, where everybody was doing something different. In the closest couch to Kurt, Lorraine was asleep in Evan's lap. Her face still slightly red, but turning into what could be a nasty purple by the morning. She was smiling, happy to be there.

"Yeah, she is…" There was a pause over the phone, and Burt spoke again. _"Her mom called me today; she said Lorraine wants to stay in Ohio for a while. And that you have something to do with it."_

"I would love to have Lorraine back here, but I spoke to her and she made it obvious she's not transferring to Dobry Hall. So she'll probably stay in Lima, and that means I'll only see her on weekends."

"_Her mom also said she was sure there's another guy involved in all this… What can you tell me about it?"_ Kurt glanced back at her cousin; Evan was still there holding her hand and running his other hand through her hair. He was also happy. "I don't know if she has her eyes on a particular one, but she likes my friends, too."

"_So, there is someone. I don't care which one as long as she's fine with him. Her mom told me things about her I never thought I'll hear. Did you know she dated a jock who abused her?"_

"No, I didn't know that, but I was aware she was being bullied, so it's not a surprise." He saw Lorraine again and understood what she had meant before when she said she had been worse. "I'll take care of her and the rest of us too."

"_You are the oldest, son! You have to take care of the little girl."_ Kurt giggled a little, after her fight with Logan, Kurt was sure she knew how to take care of herself. "I'll make sure she does fine. But, what else did my aunt told you?"

"_She's not sure about moving back to Ohio, and since Lorraine wants her to come too… I don't know what she's going to do. I told her, 'Little Lorraine can stay here if you don't want to come'! Your aunt wants her to go back to Florida, and decide what to do." _Kurt thought about it for a second. "What if I come with an idea, dad? I mean, maybe my aunt needs a little more convincing power to move back…"

"_What are you thinking about?"_ Kurt looked at his friends. Blaine was next to him and he had heard the entire conversation. Both looked at the twins. "Do you remember when I went to New York?"

Burt stayed quiet for a while. _"Yes, I do. Why?"_ Without taking his eyes off the twins, he continued talking. At that moment both brothers looked up at Kurt. "Well, the twins were the ones who took us to New York back then, so I thought maybe they could go with us and visit Lorraine back in Florida… I'm not saying right now, but once she goes back and talks to her mom… She may need some back up, to help her mom make up her mind. They made you think about it when I went to New York!"

The grins in the twins' faces were huge. Knowing them, they were already planning something big. _"I don't know, kid. Do you think is a good idea?"_ Now that the twins heard Kurt's plan it was hard to make them forget it. "I think it's a good back up plan in case Lorraine can't make her mom change her mind on her own."

"_But, what if she allows Lorraine to come, and she wants to stay behind?"_ He thought about it. "Well, I think in that situation I could go on my own, and try to see if grandma wants to come…"

"_That's a good one, Kurt. You want your family here… We'll talk about it and figure it out on the weekend when you're both here, ok?"_ Kurt sighed. "Sure, dad; we will. I'll see you then…"

"_Bye, kid. Take care, and don't let the madness get you."_

Kurt finally hung up the phone with a smile in his face. He pretty much had everything figured out.

"Did you know you just planted the craziest idea into the Tweedles' heads? They won't stop pressuring you to go to Florida…" Blaine was serious. "I know. I just hope they behave and let Lorraine talk to her mom first. Then, they can step in."

"We sure will!" said Ethan. "I'm not letting my brother die because of a heart break."

"It sucks we have to wait until the summer, though. We won't see each other for a while." Reed was half-asleep over a painting. "It doesn't matter how long we have to wait, she'll be joining us soon enough." Kurt finally finished with a smile on his face.


End file.
